


Fic: FB3X Drabble Cascade #4 - Rescue (Welcome to the Punch, PG)

by beren



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is in a spot of bother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: FB3X Drabble Cascade #4 - Rescue (Welcome to the Punch, PG)

This isn't a carry on from my last WTTP drabble, just a new one inspired by this week's Drabble Cascade prompt, which is " _chain_ ". Please remember you're all welcome to come and play if you would like. You just have to write 100 words, original, fanfic or meta, then add your link to the list linked at the bottom.

 **Title** : Rescue  
 **Author** : Beren  
 **Fandom** : Welcome to the Punch  
 **Rating** : PG

Max opened his eyes and blinked. He hurt all over and what he could see was fuzzy. As he tried to move, the clink of chain alerted him to the fact he was secured somehow.

He didn't understand.  
He'd been arrested, put in the back of a car to await an ambulance and then... nothing.

Gun shots made him lurch back, which hurt. Then there was light and hands on him and someone was releasing his bonds.

"You really are determined to get yourself killed," Sternwood said.

Max didn't know what to reply as he realised he was being rescued.

 

  
**[FB3X Drabble Cascade #4 - Word of the week TBA 2 Apr 2013](http://list.ly/list/427-fb3x-drabble-cascade-4-word-of-the-week-tba-2-apr-2013) **

View more [lists](http://list.ly/) from [Wittegen Press](http://list.ly/people/Twins-Wittegen)  



End file.
